


Endex

by SacredPanda



Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: Alternate Universe, Killing House, Original Character Death(s), Other, Reconditioned, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 21:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SacredPanda/pseuds/SacredPanda
Summary: Jatne loves the word Endex. Endex means they can relax, they weregood, and everything is going to befine.





	Endex

**Author's Note:**

> So, my friends and I are participating in a forum-based RPG inspired by the concept of Rifts but currently based on Coruscant rather than Earth. Corsenna is playing her character from an old Exalted Campaign named woneyi Roxil (Woneyi is his family name). I am playing a mind-reading telekinetic assassin named Lillian Priest. Our friend AlleKote has recently discovered (at our continuous prompting to read the series) a deep appreciation for Republic Commando. To make her character exist, because we're all on Coruscant for the hell of it we alternate-alternate universed her character, one of the 6 Nulls that didn't make it through incubation. So in her universe N-2 survived, falls through a rift into a universe where N-2 made it through incubation but died later. She couldn't decide [i]how[/i] he died so Corsenna and I took it upon ourselves to come up with something. We made AlleKote cry, I'm so proud of us!

Skirata hated putting his boys through hell, but it had to be done. Things would have been different if they had volunteered, but this seemed cruel. They never had a choice, they never had a real childhood, but they needed to be ready for anything. The abuses he put them through made him sick. However he made it a point of rewarding them and praising them whenever possible. They were exceptionally clever lads and he was open with them about how much he loved them. They made him more proud than anything else. In fact, _every_ one of them was more precious to him than his own life. 

 

It had taken help from several other _Cuy'val Dar_ to set up the killing house this time. The Nulls had seen and beaten everything he could think to throw at them. He wasn't going easy on them, they were just that good. Just trying to keep up with their growth was hard enough. Anatomically they were about eighteen, but they were just nine years old. This time, he needed to challenge them.

 

The house had four floors with six rooms on each. There were more traps than he could keep count of. He had four snipers outside and nine more hostiles inside, one of which needed to be captured. His Nulls would be going in with no Intel this time, he always gave them something, but not this time. This was also the only time they had to gather Intel for the killing house and complete it in a time limit, they would only have one hour.

 

"They should be making their way here now," He said out loud in the room with no one else. He was looking at several viewscreens relaying images from cameras hidden in and around the house. For a moment he thought he saw movement and his gut tightened. His boys had plastoid rounds, they sure did hurt, but they wouldn't kill anything. The snipers and indoor hostiles were all using live ammunition. He had them firing real bullets at his nine year old boys; they just happened to also be roughly eighteen, he still hadn't come to grips with that.

 

"Sniper two disabled," A choice suddenly emerged from his commlink. Skirata scrutinized the viewscreen looking that way, but saw nothing. Then a yellow-white ball of light erupted inside the house, no doubt Mereel had appropriated some ordinance from the field. No matter how they tried to make it tamper-proof Mereel found a way.. Skirata felt the cold sweat building up between his shoulder blades and an image of a two year old Ordo flinching at the lightning played in his mind. He flipped through all the commlink channels, his boys were crafty and had a way of gathering equipment in the field, he found only static and went back to the minder channel. They hadn't started with helmet comms and if they had gathered any by now they didn't seem to be using them.

 

This time he really did see movement, he was breaking all the rules in this one. "Rin," he called to one of the Alpha ARCs Jango had lent him. "Approaching your position at eight oh clock, eyes low." Something outside moved and Skirata started to focus on it but another ball of light flashed inside.  
"Room two, back left, hostile contact request-" The voice was suddenly cut off and there was another detonation.  
"Sorn, I've got movement on you, five of clock." One of the snipers said. There was a muffled grunt and one of the ARCs activated their 'Dead' beacon.  
"That enn-twelve sure does like breaking necks," The man said over the comm.  
"Quieter than putting a few rounds in you."

 

They were only twelve minutes in when the front door flung open, Kom'rk came out dragging an ARC behind him. He was covered head to toe in filth. Skirata was ashamed of himself for checking the man's tally. ARC-82, the designated hostage, appeared to be unconscious. "Endex!" He shouted, end of exercise, over the loud speaker when a loud crash and tumbling thumps on the commlink cut him off. An ARC was shouting for medevac.

 

Jatne was being taken to medical. He had complied perfectly with endex protocol. He came out of hiding and slung his weapon on his armor's webbing with his hands clear of it. One of the ARCs approached to guide him out between traps, but the explosions had weakened the structure. Their combined weight brought the floor out under them. The ARC, Merv, caught himself but Jatne had been in the center. 

 

Normally Skirata and the Nulls handled first aid on their own, but a broken leg and spine required time in the bacta tank if his boy was going to be on his feet again. Jatne was trying not to sob, they had all been injured more times than they could count, but it never stopped hurting. He was covered in scrapes and his lip was bleeding, probably banged against the inside of his helmet during the fall.  
"I can't feel my legs, Kal'buir," he said in a shaking voice.

 

"It's alright, son," Kal said walking along side the repulsor bed. Jatne's six brothers started appearing at his side as well, stripped of their filthy armor plates. The medical team took the bed and closed Skirata and the other Nulls out, all they could do was watch. The door closed and the sealed lock hissed. Something wasn't right, they should be bringing him straight to the tank after checking his file but instead they were hooking a cannula to the back of his hand. Skirata banged on the transperisteel to get their attention but they simply went about their business oblivious of him.

 

Moments later the Kaminoan medics exited the room leaving Jatne alone with a faintly orange fluid dripping from the bag to his vein. Kal ignored the medic and rushed to Jatne's side, his file was still open on the computer screen and Skirata's heart sank and was simultaneously filled with rage. 

 

"I feel sick, buir," He said weakly. Skirata immediately tugged the cannula out, he did it as quick as he could, but the voice in the back of his head said it wouldn't matter. Prudii clutched Jatne's hand. "I'm going to be fine, _buir_ , I always am. Don't look so sad," His voice was getting fainter by the second. "I just feel sick, that's all."  
"Yeah, you'll be ok Jat'ika." Skirata said and Jatne closed his eyes looking exhausted. Only a second later the monitor flatlined. Seven years later and Jatne was still marked for reconditioning after killing Orun Wa. He would have been fine, everything should be fine, his injuries were minor enough for a few days in bacta to solve.

 

Skirata shook and openly wept, the other Nulls latched onto their brother's arm. No one needed to explain what happened. Jatne was injured when the exercise was over, they had obediently completed their objective with a speed that surprised even Kal. They had even done it without ever coming into full view of one of the remote cams. A minor spinal injury was an easy fix as long as they rushed to medical, so they had. The file for N-02 on the computer showed 'Killed in Training' and vanished, admin had already removed him from the roster. Everything _should_ have been fine, instead Jatne was dead.


End file.
